Lost Islands
Lost Islands (Chinese: 失落之岛) is a map featured in the expansion pack Battlefield 4: Naval Strike. It is set on numerous islands which feature fishing villages, as well as a crashed passenger plane on the center island which can be blown open. Design Notes ''"Starting with Lost Islands, this map focuses around a crashed airplane located near the center of the map. The map itself contains several small islands surrounding the crash site that can be traversed using quad bikes around the whole map, or by using boats (including the new hovercraft) to take shortcuts across it. The key to master this map is to control the plane at the crash site, which can be blown open to give infantry some much needed cover. Another special area of this map is the cave blanketed by a waterfall, as it provides visual cover for patrolling boats and helicopters."''http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf4/news/view/naval-strike-maps/ Conquest Bases Waterfall This base is located in a cave that is hidden by a series of waterfalls. The cave makes for good cover for infantry attempting to escape sight of the multiple vehicles on the map, or for boats wanting to stay hidden from aircraft or infantry. Helicopters can also use the cave as cover but can be easily shot down while doing so. Shipwreck The flag here is in shallow water and is surrounded by a small number of containers, one of which is open and can be used for cover. The objective is exposed to enemy fire from a rocky outcrop nearby and a hill with some fisherman's huts at the bottom of it. Airplane A crashed passenger plane is located here. The plane's angled wings allow for vehicles such as the hovercraft or ATV to drive over it. Gasoline is located underneath one of the plane's wings which, if set on fire, will result in the plane blowing open, making the inside accessible. Blowing the plane open may be a first priority for infantry wanting to take advantage of the extra cover the interior offers. An HVM-II is also located inside of the plane. Village The village contains a few wooden huts which can be used for cover but are destroyed easily. A launcher is here in carrier assault. Bunkers Two concrete bunkers overlook the water at this objective. There is a .50 Cal emplacement in each of them. A Quad Bike spawns at this flag. Rush Domination Domination takes place on the Carrier found on the map. It has a similar layout to the one used in Carrier Assault, however the flight deck cannot be accessed. Kitchen Engine Room Hanger Deathmatch Similar to Domination, Deathmatch takes place on the Carrier found on the map. Obliteration Defuse Carrier Assault Trivia *On the aircraft carrier on Deathmatch, there is a locker with the name "KevinSimpson1942" on it. After searching that name on the internet, it turns out that this "person" has a Battlelog profile, as seen here. The profile description displays a strange message as well as a link to KevinSimpson1942.com which features a picture of a person's attic with many strange clues. The site's domain is curiously registered to Jonas Elfving, the community manager at DICE. *Two sharks can be seen swimming around the crashed airplane. Gallery Lost_Island_Preview_Image.jpg|Loading Screen Battlefield-4-Naval-Strike-Hovercraft_WM.png|The hovercraft on Lost Island. Lost island 1.png|The crashed plane seen from above. Lost island 2.png|A hovercraft moving on top of the plane.. Lost island 4.png|The plane blowing up. Lost island 5.png|The inside of the plane. Lost island 6.png|The waterfalls. References Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Naval Strike Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Naval Strike